happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippy
:This is an article about Flippy himself. To view information on Flippy's evil side, see Fliqpy. Flippy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, its spin-off series, Ka-Pow!, and a playable character in the False Alarm video game, along with being the final boss of Deadeye Derby. Character Bio Flippy is a green male bear. He wears dog tags around his neck and a green beret with checkered crest on his head. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (The W.A.R), and has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly inspired by and based on John Rambo. During the internet and TV series, it is unknown if Flippy has retired from the Army or if they are simply in a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. Lumpy most likely has even more kills than Flippy, since he has below 150 kills and has only appeared in 23 episodes so far. Flippy is the only character in the series to cause the deaths of other characters on purpose in every episode which he appears, at least when he "flips out" (except Without a Hitch, where he never flips out for real, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), where all of his kills happen by accident). He has a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he becomes delusional and extremely aggressive, often killing everyone in sight. (It's possible he also has Dissociative Identity Disorder as a result of his experience in war, judging from him basically becoming someone else in most of his appearances and the few instances he resisted his evil side during Double Whammy and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, much like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde complex). He also might "flip out" due to anger or stress as seen in Random Acts of Silence and ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark''. While flipped-out, several physical features about him change: His eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to deep and evil, and his teeth become sharp. In the early internet shorts, his teeth simply became crooked. There has even been one instance where his eyes became small, circular, and with a light blue iris (Remains to be Seen). If he is in his evil state, he (along with Lumpy, The Mole, Cro-Marmot and Nutty) doesn't have Pac-Man shaped pupils. When he is flipped out, he is known as Fliqpy. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends when "flipped out", in his normal state, he is considered to be one of the most sociable and one of the kinder characters. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters, such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. In most of the episodes where he appears, he is shown as a friendly individual before he goes insane, or as many people say, "flipping out", hence his name. Additionally, when he "flips out", he doesn't remember the bloody rampage that follows. However, in Double Whammy Part I, (and possibly Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, when he resists his evil side for the first time) he finally realizes his problem and goes to Lumpy the psychiatrist for answers. After three attempts to cure him, Lumpy fails. At the end of the episode Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Flippy finally cures his post-traumatic stress disorder, but is run over soon after by a chicken truck. He appears to be good friends with Flaky, as they are shown doing activities together like playing hide and seek, and going camping. Although Flippy has killed Flaky several times (even once on purpose in non flipped out state in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark) he didn't kill her in Party Animal or Random Acts of Silence, while she was vulnerable. Flaky's scream snapped him out of his flipped-out mode in Double Whammy Part I. Despite that they appear to be good friends, Flaky develops a phobia of him in the later episodes. She gets so scared of him that she gathers the courage to kill him, going to the point where she stabs him in fear when he tries to help her in Without a Hitch. As of Random Acts of Silence, Sniffles and Nutty also seem to be aware of Flippy's flip-outs, when they tried sneaking out of the library as Flippy got agitated by Mime. He also has an allergic reaction to peanuts (or venison) just like Flaky (if his allergy to peanuts is true). The Blurb version of Remains to be Seen also states that he is allergic to chocolate and candy corn. However, like most Blurbs, most of the info mentioned isn't considered canon until approved, so this may not be true. Flippy also appears to be an extremely heavy sleeper, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Flippy rarely dies in the series. When he does die, his deaths usually involve vehicles, machinery, Lumpy, and explosions. He has his own action show called W.A.R. Journal, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. According to the first episode, Flippy was originally not a particularly good soldier. He accidentally threw a slice of pizza at the enemy commander rather than his knife, demonstrated an inability to throw his knife straight while under pressure, killed both of his teammates, and hid in the carcass of one of his dead teammates in fear. He flips out for the very first time when he hides inside his comrade's dead body to avoid being killed by the Tiger Army. Most likely, the first time he flipped out, he did it because his consciousness needed to protect him, so his instinct told him to fight or flee, and he fought. He ended up losing his hands in a fight with the Tiger General, but he was apparently able to reattach them some time between the events of W.A.R. Journal and the regular Happy Tree Friends series (unless these episodes, like the regular Happy Tree Friends series, revert everything back to original at the start of each new episode). It is also possible that while he was in the W.A.R. army, he was their most devastating soldier when flipped out. The only episodes where Flippy dies are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Without a Hitch, and Breaking Wind (Debatable). This means that he survives Hide and Seek, This Is Your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Party Animal, Double Whammy Part I, New Season Teaser, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Easy For You to Sleigh, On My Mind, In Over Your Hedge and Operation: Tiger Bomb. Most of Flippy's deaths occur from Fliqpy's plans backfiring. Flippy's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Love Bites Roles W.A.R. Journal Episodes *"Operation: Tiger Bomb" HTF Break Roles Role Count By Season Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations *Veteran - Almost every episode he has been in. *Nuclear Waste Trucker - Remains to be Seen *Carny - Double Whammy Part I *Soldier - W.A.R. Journal *Librarian - Random Acts of Silence Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Flies into the sun in a rocket along with Handy and Sniffles. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Shredded by the tail rotor of a helicopter along with Cuddles. #Autopsy Turvy: Is run over by a chicken truck. #Without a Hitch: Is run over by Lumpy's truck. Debatable Deaths #Breaking Wind: He is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Death not seen) Additional #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned, or drowning. #August 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Dumb Ways to Die: Dies from smoking cigarettes. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: (Before death) His head boils from the heat of the sun. #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts and/or Mime (venison), causing him to get a purple rash and swollen lips. His lips are then torn off by the closing iris. #Double Whammy: Coughs when water is splashed in his face and when he breathes in some smoke. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Injured throughout his fight with Fliqpy. #Operation: Tiger Bomb: ##Is dazed in an explosion that kills Sneaky, ##Is stabbed in the stomach and loses both of his hands after the Tiger General cuts them off. #Without A Hitch: ##Flies out of the windshield of Flaky's car. ##Is stabbed in the eye with a glass shard by Flaky. Additional # Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Wounds and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting cut by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. Number of Kills Please note that these are Flippy's kills as his normal self (see his evil side). Additonal #Run and Bun: Kills Lumpy by bumping into him and having his body sliced in half by his car door or by impaling his body on numerous spikes. He can also kill Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Lumpy's elephant. Episodes Survived by Season (Counting both Flippy and Fliqpy) Survival Rate (Counting both Flippy and Fliqpy) *Internet series: 53.84% *Breaks & Love Bites: 50% *TV series: 60% *Total Rate: 56.52% See Also *Fliqpy *Flippy's Killing Methods *Flippy-Flaky Relationship Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Green Characters Category:Bears Category:Military Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Combat Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Shirt Category:Clothed Characters Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Kenn Navarro Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Characters who are Currently Alive Category:Characters Voiced by Aubrey Ankrum Category:Survived Debut